


Wrong Universe, Honey

by GinaVlogt



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Harley Quinn, Developing Relationship, Developing family, Domestic Avengers, Getting to Know Each Other, Harley in Red and Black look, Infinity Gems, Injustice 2 Harley, Multi, Wrong Universe, dcu - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: Fanfic still in work; Harley Quinn. She's crazy, she's insane, she's in the wrong universe. But besides the other strange heros she doesn't have a problem with this.





	1. Nice to meet'cha!

**Author's Note:**

> Some boring stuff at the start :)  
> •My native language is german, so there may be mistakes  
> •This fanfiction will contain more than one Pairing. Like in the real life relationships will develop and break up sometimes  
> •It's mostly based about Injustice Harley  
> •It doesn't follow the Marvel timeline 100%  
> •There will be new characters

Harley jumped through an empty street of Gotham. Still in her gear, which she kept after defeating Brainiac. Her ponytails swinging from side to side. After Bats offered her a place in the Justice League (And of course she couldn't let him down) she felt so much more useful than she felt with Mr. J.  
It was a good thing to cut his throat with the ceremonial knife.  
Harley was so herself now, it was awesome. She giggled and sang a song "It's a small world after aaaall~" and that's when she noticed a small, purple stone. It was glowing bright and Harley, grinning, tilted her head  
"Looks like some rich dude lost his wedding ring. That's gonna be a horrible engagement." She moved her bat towards the stone and laughed a little.  
"Come on batsi, don't leave me hangin' now!" And with all her power she swung the bat right onto the stone.  
Everything turned white and her ears ringed like a grenade exploded next to her. She let her bat fall to the floor, and got on her knees next to it, screamed and put her hands over her ears.

"It hurts, it hurts, ithurtsithurts! Make it stop!" She screamed again and then blinked when it suddenly was gone.  
The whiteness was gone and the piercing sound, too.  
"Well wasn't that fun? Again!" She jumped to her feet and brushed the dirt from her knees. Then she took a quick look around.  
"Hm. This doesn't seem like the batcave." Something hard hit her from behind and she slammed to the ground. Harley groaned from the stinging pain in her back and pushed her body up with the power in her arms.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Tonys workshop?"  
She looked to the hot lookin' blonde staring with ice blue eyes at her and holding his shield protective in front of him. 'Oh hey there gorgeous', Harley thought and grinned slightly. She stretched her arm towards the blonde and offered her hand, which the other one watched careful. "Harley Quinn, nice to meet'cha!" She picked up her bat from the ground and swung it relaxed over her shoulder.  
"That doesn't explain what you're doing here.", his harsh tone didn't really scared Harley.  
"I don't know blondie. There was that crazy glowing stone. As fun I banged ma bat against it and tadaaa, here I am. It's like magic!"  
"You're coming with me." He grabbed her not really gentle by the arm and shoved her through some corridors.  
"Oh I love it rough! How did ya know?", Harley giggled and let herself be guided.  
"You should shut up Lady.", they passed one final glass door and were standing in a living room. A redhead checked Harley out, two it looked like scientists and one guy, chilling with the redhead.  
"I caught her in the workshop. She didn't steal anything, but made a huge mess and has a big mouth." The big guy said to his friends? Family? ...Lovers? Who really knows that nowadays.  
"Thanks Cap. And who are you exactly and how did you break in without Jarvis noticing?", the brown haired scientist asked.  
"I'm Harley Quinn. And as nice as this lil roleplay is; I really have to go home and feed Bud and Lou. My babies are surely starving!", Harley tilted her hips and put her left hand on it. The redhead got up and walked over to Harley. "My name's Natasha, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
Harley squeaked, "I love quizzes!"  
Natasha had to grin, she really liked this girl. "Where do you come from? And for which company do you work?"  
"Oh, I'm from Gotham! And I just got a place in the Justice League! Batman offered it to me after I defeated Brainiac with him!", she talked joyfully. "Aaaand after I killed my fiance on our wedding. He abused and used me for years and...Oh now I miss him. Poor Mr. J, he could have been so happy."  
"You did WHAT?", Steve looked shocked.  
"He abused her, come on!", Natasha looked accusing at Steve, "Wait. Did you say Batman?"  
"Like, Batman? The comic figure?", the scientists interrupted again.  
"He isn't a comic figure. Y'all have to see his batcave! Wait...that was a secret. Oopsi." Harley giggled.  
"Jarvis. Show us pictures of Batman.", a firm voice said. A Hologram layer opened with some pictures of a comic Batman.  
"That kinda looks like him. But he has this lil crease near his mouth where you can make out when he smiles!" Harley looked through the pictures and suddenly stopped. A red maniac smile took her attention, the purple bloody suit and the bright green hair. She nearly started crying. After all it was still a sore point in her heart. "Oh Puddin'...You didn't deserve this. I wish your death had been more funny. I'm sorry..."  
"THAT is your fiance?", Steve asked again into the silence.  
"At least she was almost married to the Joker.", The scientists joked. "Jarvis. Can you find anything about Harley Quinn?"  
"It seems like Mrs. Quinn was invented 2 years ago as a side kick of the Joker. The fans loved her that much, that she got her own animation movie.", a robotic voice answered.  
Harley started shaking, grasped her bat harder and tried hitting the Hologram. "You lied to me! You used me!", She screamed and tried to smash in the face of Holo-Joker.  
It took 4 people to keep her in place until she finally calmed down.


	2. Is this a home?

"So, she hit the Infinity Stone with her bat and got into another universe.", Bruce mumbled.   
"Excactly. That means more from her universe could come over, that isn't good at all.", Tony answered carefully.  
"I hope Superman isn't coming over. This guy is no fun at all.", Harley chewed her bubblegum and layed her feet down on the table. "He sounds arrogant.", Clint grinned and sat down next to Harley. "Ohh he is the worst. He believes he is right all the time and would murder for justice.", Harley shuddered at certain thoughts, "He scares me more than Mr. J ever did..."  
They got interrupted by an Alarm, which meant somewhere was serious trouble going on. "Just great, who's gonna babysit her?", Tony looked around, "Someone volunteers?" Steve sighed and looked up, "I'll keep an eye on her. It would be too dangerous to let her be alone with Bruce. If you guys need me, tell Jarvis." "Yes Captain!", the genius grinned and got out of the room with the others.  
"So, it's just us Blondie."  
"Don't try me, psycho.", Steve sighed.  
"Hey! Not hard feelings big buff guy.", Harley chuckled.  
Steve leaned against the wall and folded his arms in front of his chest.  
"We could go and help them. It would at least not be as boring as watching you ignoring me.", the girl mentioned and pouted slightly. As the other one didn't answer she groaned and layed down on the sofa, her head on the pillow and her legs angled and slightly apart. She made a bubble with her gum and hummed a song. The blonde Captain mumbled something and breathed out, "What do you wanna do?"   
Harley jolted up, "I knew you still like me! We could fight and if I win we go out and help them!"  
Steve chuckled softly, "And if I win?"   
She tilted her head, "We could have Sex if you want."  
After that Steve blushed a deep red, "N-No we don't need to-I mean you're attractive-I wouldn't."   
Harley giggled, "Jeez why so shy about this?" She may be insane and called out as stupid. But hell; She wasn't. She knew she wouldn't win against this guy, but she knew other ways to make men do, what she tells them to do. So she stood up and strode over to Steve, "Come on big guy, let mama show you something nice." 

-

Harley softly crashed her lips against Steves, who was shocked but quickly returned it. He put his muscular arms around the much smaller girl and traced her narrow hip with his left hand. His head was screaming how wrong it was; That he should stop now! But he couldn't. This woman was so addicting. Her moves were like the elegant stride of a predator. Her eyes like the ocean before a gigantic storm. She entirely was like a fire. One wrong move; One wrong touch and you'll get burned. This was what's so addicting about her.  
Steve put his hands on her thighs and lifted Harley up. She kissed his neck and started biting playfully, leave some dark marks there. He groaned a bit and layed her down on the couch, crawling over her and removed her shirt, then started kissing her breasts.  
"Mh, I knew this was inside you.", Harley sighed happily.  
"Pretty soon there's something inside of you, hun.", Steve answered cheeky.   
"I can't wait.", she hummed and opened her bra, which Steve took away and threw to the side.   
Suddenly Steve stopped,  
"Let me quickly get something.", he got up and rushed out of the room. Harley tilted her head and removed her boots and pants.   
He came back, shirtless, with a little shiny package in his hand. Harley giggled slightly, "Oh silly, I can't get...you know."  
"Just in case?", Steve looked a bit curious. But the time to explain was after.  
"Alrighty!", Harley removed her underwear in a fluid motion and threw it to the side,  
"Now undress and come here."  
With the package between his teeth Steve undressed, a little bit clumsy, but fast and got to the couch.   
Harley sat up and stroked his erected cock.  
"I knew you had this under ya pants." She blew some kisses over it and Steve moaned. Then she took the condom and rolled it over him, she leaned back and spread her legs.  
He smiled slightly, leaned down and started kissing her inner thighs which made her shake a bit, "W-wait, what are you doin'?", Harley looked down with big eyes.  
"Uhm...Foreplay? You know...Make you feel good and comfortable.", Steve replied a bit unsure.  
"Make me...feel comfortable...?", she couldn't believe what he just said. No one ever cared if she was comfortable or feel good. They're just taking what they want; Not giving a fuck about her. Her mouth was dry and tears started forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly,  
"Uh yeah, kinda forgot about it, go on." Steve, a bit confused, softly touched her pussy. She wasn't really wet by now and he wondered about all the pain she would have if Steve just had dive in, and yet she forgot about it? Maybe this Joker guy wasn't really caring at all. But Steve was different, he knew how to treat a lady. He leaned forward and softly touched her clit with the tip of his tongue and started swirling it a bit. She let out a really loud moan and clinged with the right hand to the pillow over her head.  
-

The others came home and looked around a bit confused. Harley was sitting on the couch, wearing a oversized shirt, which looked like one from Steve's, and a shorts, had her hair in two buns and no Makeup on. She sipped on a cup of tea, while reading a book. Steve was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for everyone and was humming to the radio.   
"I don't know if this is good or really disturbing.", Tony stated first.  
Steve looked up from the pan, "You're back. Could you handle it?"   
"Yeah it was alright.", Natasha grinned cocky, "You two enjoyed your company?"  
"He enjoyed more!", Harley yelled from the living room, which made Steve blush.   
"Jarvis buy a new couch.", Tony snorted, "Come on Cap, it's normal to have sex. It's no crime."  
"Could you guys stop!", Steve groaned and hid his face in one hand.   
"Besides; She's a snack.", Clint pointed out.  
"I can hear you dipshit!", Harley yelled again. Steve put the fried rice he made on a plate and brought it to Harley.   
She smiled and took the plate, "Thanks." She felt warm and fuzzy. She didn't know how it was to have a normal evening, to let someone care about her, to trust someone in this way. She trusted Mister J, but it was a dark kind of trust. This was warm and comfortable and she started getting addicted to it.  
Steve sat down next to her with his own plate and started eating, one after one the others were there too. Tony started a show they were currently watching, Game Of Thrones or something like that. Harley liked it, it was bloody and there were badass women in it. She emptied her plate and put it on the small table next to her. Steve finished his food, too and looked over to Harley. He smiled shyly and asked Jarvis to dim the lights.   
Natasha got up, "I'll take a quick shower. I'm back in a few minutes.", she left the room and Clint quickly stole her fluffy blanket and wrapped it around himself. Tony leaned back and took notes on his tablet. Harley looked around and it was so unusual. These people are really getting comfortable with her around. Nobody ever did this. Anyone she's been with was always kind of alert or cautious. And then you have these people; Relaxing and watching a show around her, No; With her.  
She sniffled softly, this really made her happy.  
"Hey, why are you crying?", Steve came nearer and stroked her shoulder, really caring for her now. He even felt some kind of adoration. It was odd, but human feelings were a secret.   
"I'm not crying!", Harley wiped over her face with the blanket. "I would never cry."  
Steve tilted his head, "It's okay to cry, you know. Sometimes it's a need and after that you feel better."  
"Mr. J threw me out the window when I cried...", Harley rubbed her eyes, "He said funny people never cry."   
"He's an asshole.", Tony stated, "Besides; I'm funny too and I cry sometimes."  
"You're not funny Stark!", Clint chuckled.   
Harley smiled and cuddled up against Steve's side.


End file.
